Goku Jr.
Episode 64 A Hero's Legacy| JapName=孫 悟空 ジュニュ| RomName=Son Gokū Junya| AniName=Goku Jr.| AltName=Son Goku Jr.| CanonTo=Dragon Ball GT| Race=1/16 Saiyan-15/16 Human| FirstApp=Episode 64| FamConnect=Grandpa Gohan (Adoptive Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfather) Goku (Great-Great Grandfather) Chi-Chi (Great-Great Grandmother) Bardock (Great-Great-Great Grandfather) Raditz(Great-Great Granduncle) Ox-King (Great-Great-Great-Grandfather) Gohan (Great-Grandfather) Videl (Great-Grandmother) Goten (Great-Granduncle) Hercule (Great-Great-Grandfather) Pan (Grandmother) }} Goku Jr. is Goku's great-great grandson (Pan's grandson). Just like his great grandfather Gohan at a young age, Goku Jr. is very timid, and would run away from situations like being bullied. He would not do anything to retrieve what was stolen from him. He is seen once at the end of Dragon Ball GT, fighting in what may be the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament against a distant descendant of Vegeta's, Vegeta Jr. He also appears in the final Dragon Ball Special, A Hero's Legacy, in which he meets Goku. He is 1/16th Saiyan, and has the power to become a Super Saiyan. His ability to turn Super Saiyan raises much confusion because earlier in the series, it states that even a 1/4th Saiyan can't go Super Saiyan due to having diminished Saiyan blood (this is the reason why Pan is not able to go Super Saiyan). But then, Toriyama also indicated that Pan might have gone Super Saiyan, but "did not have a reason to" despite the fact that Trunks and Goten were able to go Super Saiyan during peaceful times, Although the whole confusion behind Pan not turning into a super saiyan could be due to the difficulty in designing a female super saiyan since most of the characteristics involving super Saiyan are mostly seen by males. His gi resembles Goku's, with the exception of having blue pants and a teal shirt underneath his vest (though in the finale of Dragon Ball GT, he wore Goku's preserved, ancient gi). Goku Jr.'s hair is in the same style, shape and form of Goku's. He has black hair and dark blue eyes. His headband is red, which makes it resemble the headband his great great great grandfather Bardock wore before he took on Frieza to defend the Saiyan Race from eradication. His skin color resembles Gohan's; milky white or very lightly tanned. The only notable difference between him and Goku and/or Goten is his face, which more resembles his mother's side of the family. In A Hero's Legacy his gi sort of resembles the one Goku wore in the Androids Saga to the Kid Buu Saga with the exception of it being blue instead of orange. Abilities * Flight When Goku Jr. first appears he was only trained in basic fighting but when he appears in the World Martial Arts Tournament and fights Vegeta Jr. he shows the ability to fly. * Ki Blast In the Dragon Ball GT television special A Hero's Legacy, Goku Jr. uses this ability against Mamba. Transformation Super Saiyan Goku Jr. first obtained this form after seeing his bear friends almost being killed by the Demon King. Upon his transformation, he easily defeated the Demon King and scared off his servants, but then forgot how he had transformed. However, by the time he fought Vegeta Jr., he had learned to transform at will like the other masters of this form. es:Son Goku Jr. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Filler characters Category:Tournament fighters